ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6045 (23rd December 2019)
Plot Tubbs talks Martin through their plan for the evening's heist. Martin gets excited. Ben tells Louise that Sharon has been having an affair. Phil asks Louise if she remembers anyone Sharon was hanging around with last summer, whilst he was in Spain. Louise is filled with horror as memories flood back, but she tells Ben and Phil she cannot remember. Callum visits Whitney and takes her out after telling her he is single. Sheree offers to look after Amy when Jack turns up at Fox & Hair asking Denise to look after Amy for him. Denise's hatred towards Sheree grows. Bex's car breaks down. Jags and Vinny hatch a plan to get the Slaters out of No.31. Phil terrifies Lisa into telling him the truth about whether he is the father of Sharon's baby. Lisa admits she was not lying and Mel knew who the father was, but died before she told her. Martin demands a courtesy car from Ben for selling him a dodgy car. Sheree receives a phone call from "Isaac" whilst doing Amy's hair. She answers his call and tells him they will talk later. Sonia tries to talk Martin out of his illegal jobs with Tubbs but is unsuccessful. Amy tells Denise about Sheree's phone call. Sheree offers to buy Mick and Linda a drink for Christmas. Mick tries to stop Linda from accepting Sheree's offer but is unable to. Callum talks to Whitney about Ben. Whitney is unnerved after seeing Leo in the park. She walks off. Gray surprises Leo by sneaking up behind him. Mick expresses his concerns about Linda's dependence on alcohol; she insists she is drinking because it is Christmas. Martin shuns Bex for Tubbs. Phil orders a whiskey at The Vic. Whitney learns Leo cannot be charged due to lack of evidence. Gray tells Leo he has a month's notice to leave the firm; Leo tells Gray he is not going anywhere as the case against him has been dropped. Bex tells Sonia about Martin driving off with Tubbs. No.31 loses all its electricity. Kat realises what the Panesars are up to. Martin and Tubbs's heist is a success. Callum beats Leo up for everything he has done. Jack catches Callum beating Leo up and arrests him. Martin and Tubbs run someone over whilst driving back from the heist. Martin freezes as memories flood back from when he ran Jamie Mitchell over back in 2002. Cast Regular cast *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty Guest cast *Charlie 'Tubbs' Savage - Tayla Kovacevic-Ebong Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *Square Dealz *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *31 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *Fox & Hair *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *McKlunky's *Turpin Way *Walford Park Notes *This episode featured the show's annual "End of Year" credits, which meant that every member of the cast and crew who worked on the show in 2019 was credited, as opposed to the individuals who worked on the episode. *The man who Martin Fowler and Tubbs Savage run over is portrayed by a stunt performer in this episode, with Jack Bennett, the actor portraying the victim, making his first appearance on 26th December 2019. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Linda promises to cut back drinking in the new year. Category:2019 episodes